greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Purifier
Purifier Archetype Skill Points per level: '''4 + Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d10 Attack Bonus: Fast Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Slow Willpower Save: Slow Training: Sight Unclouded Prerequisite: None Benefit: A purifier can detect taint at will, and has just need to concentrate as a move action to detect any and all agents of the void nearby. In addition, by spending a full round to concentrate and a hero point, they can empower their sight with the ability to pierce through falsehoods and illusions, granting them the effects of true seeing for 1 round / level. A purifier who has learned this ability is also granted use of a basic Tohar Shelahl. Knight Initiate Prerequisite: Sight Unclouded Benefit: The purifier has been initiated onto the path of the knight, and has been taught a meditative combat style that allows them to add their Wisdom to their damage rolls. This is on top of strength if in melee. When wielding the Tohar Shelahl, they add 1 and a half times their wisdom modifier. Demon Slayer Prerequisite: Knight Initiate Benefit: As a swift actionThe Purifier may spend one hero point and choose an Agent of the void. They add their Charisma bonus to attack rolls, and Purifier level to all damage rolls, and their first successful attack deals twice the Purifier's level. The purifier als gains a deflection bonus to AC equal to their charisma modifier against the target they have chosen. Exhalted Knight Prerequisite: Demon Slayer, lvl 10* Benefit: '''A purifier who has mastered the path of the knight increases their reflex save to a fast progression. This is retroactive. They also gain a bonded Tohar Shelahl. This Tohar may be of any weapon type, not jsut long sword, and deals damage as the base weapon damage advanced up two dice catagories. They may spend a hero point to Imbue their bonded Tohar with additional special abilities for 1 round per 2 purifier levels. They gain 1/2 their purifier level in +1 bonus's, and apply them as if it was a magic weapon. It must have at least +1 in enhancement bonus's. '''Guardian Initiate Prerequisite: Sight Unclouded Benefit: As an Initiate Guardian, you gain the ability toa dd your wisdom modifier to your armor class as a purifier bonus. Bolster the Ranks Prerequisite: Guardian Initiate Benefit: '''The purifier gains a bonus to all his saves equal to his charisma modifer. In addition, he projects an aura that grants him and all allies within 5 feet plus 5 feet per 5 purifier levels gain +4 purified bonus to resist fear and mind control. '''Exhalted Guardian Prerequisite: Bolster the Ranks, lvl 10* Benefit: A purifier who has mastered the path of the Guardian increases their fortitude save to a fast progression. This is retroactive. By spending a Hero point, for one round per Purifier level a Guardian may gain 10/- DR, and all allies effected by his Bolstering Aura gain 5/- for the duration. This ability may not be used more than once per encounter. Cleanser Initiate Prerequisite: Sight Unclouded Benefit: As a Cleanser initiate the purifier gains the ability to lay on hands by spending a hero point. This lay on hands can heal a number of hit points equal to 1d8 per five purifier levels. (minimum 1d8) Pure of Heart, Body, and Mind Prerequisite: Cleanser Initiate Benefit: The purifier becomes immune to fear, mind control, disease, and poison. Exhalted Cleanser Prerequisite: '''Pure of Heart, Body, and Mind, lvl 10* '''Benefit: A purifier who has mastered the path of the knight increases their Will save to a fast progression. This is retroactive. In addition, by spending a Hero Point they may banish an agent of the void. She may banish an agent of the void with hit dice of up to twice her purifier level. They make a will save of DC 10+1/2 Purifier level+Wisdom modifier. Agents Banished in this matter disipate back into the void, leaving any hosts they may currently control. *For each Exhalted Training the Purifier masters, the Next Exhalted choice level requirement rises by 5. So their first one is lvl 10 minimum, second 15, and third 20 Category:Archetype